A couch and two sleepy XMen
by bloodytear89
Summary: A nice one shot fluffy Rogue and Logan story that I just finished writing. I hope you guys like it. I forgot to put a disclaimer so here it is: I wish I could own Logan but I can't. That goes for the rest of the Xmen team. Reviews would be lovely.


Rogue walked into the living room of the big school letting out another sigh. The day had been very eventful. It was the day after she had gotten back from taking the cure. She had realized that Bobby had moved onto Kitty. Reliving the memory of seeing them holding hands as they walked down the hallway to class made Rogue's eyes well up. Sitting down on the couch she grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels. "Its past curfew" a rough male voice said coming into the living room. Rogue recognized it and turned around to see Logan standing there "Oh" he said recognizing who it was.

"Since when did you become mister mom?" Rogue asked as he sat down on the couch

"Storm gave me the job, have to follow her orders now" he answered looking at the TV "What are you watching exactly?"

"I don't know, just flipping through the channels. Nothing's really on"

"I would think not seeing as its midnight" he had finally noticed that her face was slightly red "You ok?"

The question was unexpected and Rogue looked at him for a second "Just peachy" she said sarcastically

"Is this about Bobby?"

"Yea" she said quietly

"Look kid" she winced when he called her kid, she wasn't a kid anymore "I'm not good with relationships or anything but ice cube just never seemed like your type"

"And just what is my type?" Rogue asked

"Someone who could actually love you for who you were before you took the cure" Rogue looked at him this time "Someone who wasn't afraid to get close to you even with your deadly skin" her thoughts went back to when Logan comforted her on the train and when he had placed his name tag onto her palm before placing his hand over her gloved hand.

"Sounds like someone I know" she wasn't sure if he got the hint or not but decided not to say anything else about it "Well I guess I should try to go back to sleep"  
"Now that boy is making you have insomnia. Wait until I get my hands around-"

"Logan don't, please" she said trying to calm him down "I don't know if you've noticed but not all teenaged guys are boy scouts" Storm walked downstairs staring at the two sitting on the couch

"I know Storm I'm taking care of it" Logan said when Storm started to say something. She walked to the kitchen and came out a moment later with a glass of water in her hand. She went back upstairs and when they could no longer hear foot steps Logan turned to look at Rogue who let out a sigh. She leaned against the couch as her eyes closed for a second before her body jumped. "You better go up now before you fall asleep on the couch"

"I'll go up in a minute" she said sleepily "I just want to… finish…watching… this… show" her sentence started to become slower and her eyes closed again. She opened them for a split second to see a blurry image of Logan staring at her before she had finally kept them closed. She immediately fell asleep. Logan sat there for a minute looking at her before brushing a strand of powder white hair away from her face. He faced her fully on the couch before maneuvering his arms around her back and her legs. As he started to pick her, and himself, up she moved around in her sleep and her right arm wrapped around his neck. She turned so her face was now right below his chin before nuzzling against him letting out a sleepy sigh. She stayed in that position he could just barely hear her snoring. He chuckled at that which made her stir a little. He looked down to see if she had woken up but her eyes were still shut. Moving his arms from under her back and legs he let her lay there. He knew that they weren't going to be moving from that couch anytime soon and let his long arm go across the couch to pick up the remote. He turned it off and reached over her sleeping form and turned off the light. Trying to get himself comfortable he settled for just leaning his head back against the couch. A few hours later Rogue woke up dazed, not exactly sure where she was and why it was dark out. Moving up on her arm she noticed that she had been laying against someone's chest. Her gaze went up to the peaceful face of Logan who was sound asleep. She found it odd and funny that such a big man didn't even snore. She didn't want to be caught still downstairs by an angry Storm when it was finally light out so she slowly started to get off his lap. She jumped a little when his arm lazily went across her waist. It seemed as though he was protecting her. She looked back up at him smiling before her face became serious and she looked over his facial features before running the back of her hand down the side of his face "I love you Logan and I hope you feel the same way" she leaned up a little and placed a soft kiss on his lips before letting her head drop back against his muscular chest. The slow rising and falling of his chest made her fall asleep again so she didn't see the smile that was now evident on Logan's sleeping face.


End file.
